Digimon Adventure 02
Digimon Adventure 02|デジモンアドベンチャー 02|Dejimon Adobenchā Zero Tsū}}, también conocida como Digimon 02, es una serie de anime japonés basada en el concepto de Digimon. Es la continuación de Digimon Adventure y su historia transcurre tres años después. Como el antiguo grupo de niños elegidos tiene nuevas responsabilidades, ya que son adolescentes, un nuevo grupo es escogido, al cual se unen dos de los miembros anteriores, Takeru Takaishi y Hikari Kamiya. La serie sucesora es Digimon Tamers. Argumento Saga de El Emperador de los Digimon Tres años después de derrotar a Apocalymon, los niños elegidos continúan con su vida en el mundo real. Cada uno ha tomado un camino diferente; Tai sigue jugando al fútbol aunque ya asiste a la secundaria como otros de sus compañeros; Sora ha cambiado el fútbol por el tenis; Matt toca en una banda llamada Teenage Wolves; Izzy sigue con su idea de investigar todo lo que pueda del Digimundo al igual que Joe, el cual sigue estudiando y teniendo cientos de exámenes; Mimi se ha mudado a EE. UU.; y T.K. y Kari se unen al resto de nuevos niños elegidos. La historia de Digimon Adventure 02 empieza cuando un nuevo villano, Ken Ichijoji (El Emperador de los Digimon) intenta dominar el Digimundo, usando los aros malignos, las espirales malignas y las agujas de control para controlar a los Digimon y evitar que estos digievolucionen. Como el antiguo grupo de niños elegidos no podía retornar al Digimundo, aparece un nuevo grupo de niños elegidos, Davis Motomiya (nuevo líder del grupo), Yolei Inoue y Cody Hida. Ellos poseen una versión mejorada de los Digivice, el D-3, y los Digieggs, cada uno de los cuales representa un emblema de los antiguos niños elegidos. Una vez integrados T.K y Kari, la misión de los niños elegidos es detener al emperador, mientras liberan a los Digimons que han sido dominados por este. En la batalla final contra El Emperador de los Digimon, este usa a su Digimon artificial, Kimeramon, contra los chicos, el cual sólo puede ser derrotado por el poder del Digiegg de los milagros. Una vez destruido Kimeramon, Ken es liberado del poder de la oscuridad Saga de Yukio Oikawa Desde este momento, los chicos deberán hacer frente a un nuevo par de enemigos, Arukenimon y Mummymon, quienes usan el cabello desintegrador de Arukenimon, para transformar las agujas de control en digimon, para que ataquen a los niños elegidos. Ken Ichijoji se une a ellos como sexto miembro del grupo, y una nueva digievolución, la DNA, se hace posible, al fusionarse los digimons de los niños elegidos. Tras diferentes experimentos, Arukenimon consigue crear un digimon de nivel mega mediante cien agujas y cien cabellos. Este digimon resultará ser BlackWarGreymon, quien descubre que él es diferente a los demás digimons creados con agujas de control, ya que puede sentir y pensar, y recorre el mundo digital en busca de una respuesta satisfactoria para saber el porqué de su existencia. Finalmente, se encontra con Agumon, cuando están a punto de estrecharse la mano para sellar una posible amistad, BlackWarGreymon siente un intenso dolor, y se dirige hacia los puntos sagrados, puntos del mundo digimon en los que se encuentran las rocas sagradas que protegen el digimundo, para destruirlas. Al ir destruyendo las rocas, la distorsión del Digimundo va aumentando, haciendo que aparezcan digimons en distintos puntos de Japón, y obligando a los niños elegidos a devolverlos a su propio mundo. Finalmente, al ser destruidas todas las rocas sagradas, Arukenimon y Mummymon consiguen abrir todas las puertas digitales que conectan la Tierra con el digimundo. Los niños elegidos comienzan así un recorrido por todo el planeta para devolver a todos los digimons a su mundo, y son ayudados por los diferentes niños elegidos de cada país. Para poder viajar con rapidez, monta en Imperialdramon, la ultradigievolucion de Paildramon (el resultado de la fusión de ExVeemon y Stingmon, los digimons de Davis y Ken respectivamente). Esta ultradigievolucion ha sido posible gracias al poder de Azulongmon, una de las cuatro bestias sagradas o dioses que gobiernan el digimundo, quien le entrega una esfera de poder a Gennai, que viaja a la Tierra para entregársela a los niños. Al final, los chicos, se darán cuenta que el autor intelectual de todos los hechos anteriores, incluida la transformación de Ken en El Emperador de los Digimon, es un misterioso humano llamado Yukio Oikawa, un hombre atormentado que de niño sufrió el rechazo de los demás y encontró en Hiroki Hida, el padre de Cody, a su único amigo de verdad. Juntos descubrirán la existencia del mundo digital, y deciden que algún día viajarán juntos allí, pero Hiroki, que es policía, muere en acto de servicio, y Oikawa, cegado por la desesperación de ver sus sueños rotos, maldice a Hiroki y le reprocha el haber muerto. Esto sucede justo después de ver a los primeros niños elegidos regresar al mundo digital tras derrotar a Myotismon. Desde es momento el espíritu de Myotismon posee a Oikawa, con la promesa de llevarle al mundo digimon. Myotismon pretende implantar a varios niños la semilla de la oscuridad, una de las cuales fue implantada a Ken, lo que explica su comportamiento inicial. Los niños elegidos persiguen a Oikawa, junto con Arukenimon y Mummymon, que resultan ser creaciones suyas, que ha secuestrado a unos niños para implantarles las semillas de la oscuridad. Al final, consigue su objetivo, no sin antes verse acorralado por el temible Demon, un poderoso demonio digimon proveniente del mundo de la oscuridad que busca las semillas para sus propios objetivos. Los niños elegidos consiguen devolver a Demon al mundo de la oscuridad. Pero las semillas acaban creciendo en los niños secuestrados, Oikawa que pretende viajar con ellos al digimundo por una puerta abierta desde su computadora. Pero no contaba con que BlackWarGreymon daría su vida y su energía para sellar esa puerta, convencido de que ese era su propósito en la vida. Al intentar entrar al mundo digimon, Oikawa, Arukenimon, Mummymon, los niños secuestrados y los niños elegidos acaban por error en un extraño mundo que tiene la capacidad de hacer realidad todos los deseos. Allí, tras absorber el poder de las flores oscuras que han crecido dentro de los niños, aparece MaloMyotismon, la última digievolución de Myotismon. Este digimon resulta ser el más poderoso que han visto hasta ahora, y acaba fácilmente con Arukenimon y Mummymon. Los niños elegidos, paralizados por el terror, son incapaces de reaccionar; únicamente Davis, que posee el digiegg del valor, heredado de Tai, es capaz de atacar junto con ExVeemon a su enemigo. MaloMyotismon introduce una ilusión en las mentes de los niños elegidos, ilusiones en las que cada uno de ellos ve su mayor sueño cumplido. Davis quien no ha caído en la ilusión, consigue devolver a sus compañeros a la realidad, y descubren que sus deseos pueden materializarse en ese mundo en el que se encuentran. Así, desean profundamente derrotar a MaloMyotismon , y consiguen que aparezcan al mismo tiempo todas las evoluciones de sus digimons, que consiguen herir gravemente a su enemigo. Pero al chocar contra una de las paredes, esta se rompe y MaloMyotismon entra en el Digimundo, donde empieza a absorber el poder de la oscuridad, regenerándose y aumentando de tamaño. Cuando parece que todo está perdido, los niños elegidos de todo el mundo viajan junto con sus digimons al mundo digital, y gracias al poder de los digivices, que emiten una luz que MaloMyotismon no puede soportar, consigen por fin derrotarlo. Los niños secuestrados son liberados del poder de la oscuridad. Oikawa, que se encuentra moribundo debido a que MaloMyotismon destrozó su cuerpo al salir al exterior a través de él, puede por fin contemplar el mundo digital, y aparece ante él su compañero digimon. Pero Oikawa se siene triste de ver el digimundo destruido, y sacrifica su vida para regenerarlo. Su cuerpo se transforma en energía, que en forma de mariposas siempre permanecerán en el mundo digimon. Los niños elegidos por fin han conseguido la paz en los dos mundos. Epilogo En el último episodio se muestra a los niños elegidos 25 años después de lo ocurrido, en un futuro narrado por TK: Tai: tiene un hijo, se hace diplomático y trabaja como puente entre el mundo real y el Digimundo. Matt Matt se casa con Sora y decide no seguir su carrera musical. Se convierte en el primer hombre en llegar a Marte con un compañero digimon. Sora: Sora y Piyomon se convierten en diseñadoras de moda reconocidas por su propio toque japonés. Tiene dos hijos con Matt. Izzy: trabaja como investigador del Digimundo junto con el hermano de Joe y el padre de Sora; tiene una hija. Mimi: Se convierte en cocinera y tiene un programa de televisión junto a Palmon; tiene un hijo que se le parece mucho. Joe: se convierte en el primer doctor del Digimundo y tiene un hijo. T.K: T.K. se convierte en un famoso escritor que narra las aventuras en el mundo digimon. (En la versión japonesa aclaran que T.K. se casó con Kari). Kari: Kari se convierte en profesora de un jardín de infantes. Tiene dos hijos con T.K. (En la versión japonesa aclaran que Kari se casó con T.K.). Davis: Tiene una cadena de restaurantes de fama mundial y tiene un hijo. Cody: se convierte en abogado y tiene una hija. Yolei y Ken: Ken se hace policía y se casa con Yolei, ama de casa, con la que tiene tres hijos. Personajes Niños Elegidos ' Enemigos * 'El Emperador de los Digimon:' (Episodios 1-21).Mejor conocido en Japón como Digimon Kaiser o Emperador de los Digimon, es el primer villano de la saga, era la identidad secreta de Ken, quien estaba corrompido por la semilla oscura y fue manipulado por Archnemón y Oikawa. Luego de su derrota y ser purificado de su corrupción, se une a los niños elegidos. ** 'Kimeramon:' (Episodios 19-21). El Digimon artificial creado por el Emperador de los Digimón para asolar el Digimundo, pero que pronto se descontrola y se revela ante su amo, destruyendo su fortaleza. Es destruido por Magnamón. ** 'Devimon:' (Episodios 19-21). El primer Digimón enemigo de los anteriores niños elegidos, su cuerpo es usado por el Emperador de los Digimón para completar a Kimeramón. Posiblemente, Devimón haya tomado control de este, haciendo que Kimeramón se revelara ante su amo. Se supone que con la destrucción de Kimeramón, Devimón fue destruido esta vez por completo. * 'Yukio Oikawa:' (Episodios 38-50). Segundo villano de la saga, era manipulado por el espíritu de Myotismón, por el cual estaba poseído. Al final de la serie, una vez libre de Myotismón, puede morir sin remordimientos y su espíritu restaura el Digimundo. ** 'Arukenimon:' (Episodios 24-48). Una de las ayudantes de Oikawa, es asesinada por MaloMyotismon. ** 'Mummymon:' (Episodios 29-48). Uno de los ayudantes de Oikawa, es asesinado por MaloMyotismon. * 'MaloMyotismon:' (Episodios 48-50). El enemigo final de la saga, y el verdadero autor intelectual detrás de casi todos los sucesos de la serie. Es la máxima Digievolución del espectro de Myotismon, un enemigo de los anteriores niños elegidos. Es destruido por Imperialdramón Modo Guerrero. * 'BlackWarGreymon' (Episodios 30-37;46-47): Un Digimon artificial, creado por Arachnemón, nacido de la fusión de 100 Agujas de Control (Torres Negra). En un principio utilizado para destruyera el equilibrio del Digimundo, es derrotado por Qinglongmon, luego de un duelo con WarGreymon e Imperialdramon Modo Guerrero, BlackWarGreymón se une a los elegidos, pero es aniquilado por Oikawa, poseído por MaloMyotismón. Con su último aliento, BlackWarGreymón sella la puerta al Digimundo que había en la Montaña de la Luz. Episodios Anexo:Episodios de Digimon Adventure 02 Películas Digimon Hurricane Touchdown/Supreme Evolution! The Golden Digimentals En un campo de flores, Willis (un niño elegido de EE.UU.), pasea con sus 2 Digimon acompañantes: Gummymon (más conocido como Terriermon) y Chocmon (que lo tradujeron como Cocomon, evitando así el origen del nombre de los 2 gemelos: Gummy-Chicle y Choc-Chocolate). Un viento repentino aparece y se lleva a Chocmon, sin saber ellos que fue un virus el causante de todo ello. A partir de entonces, Cocomon se irá transformando y, con una libertad limitada, tratará de encontrar a Willis. Los niños elegidos ayudan a Willis a luchar contra Cocomon. Pero resulta de que él evoluciona y se hace mucho más fuerte, su hermano terriermon, evoluciona con un huevo de oro, y se introduce en el interior de Cocomon para luchar contra el virus. Al final Cocomon no resiste tal batalla y se desmaterializa. Pero al final de la película, sale el huevo de Cocomon y también sale como era Comon infectado por el virus, como se vio al principio de la película. Y se pone a cantar desafinando, y entonces dice Willis que desafina mucho. En ese momento Cocomon desaparece. Diaboromon Strikes Back El antagonista de la segunda película reaparece para vengarse de los que lo destruyeron antes (al parecer sobrevivió con una de sus copias), multiplicándose para ejecutar su plan secreto. Curiosidades * En España, el sexo de Cody es cambiado de masculino a femenino, si bien hay varios momentos que dejan duda. En los últimos capítulos de la serie, sin embargo, vuelve a ser tratada como una chica. * En el episodio 6 se oye claramente a Kari tarareando la canción de fondo de la digievolución de la serie. En ese mismo episodio puede apreciarse en la habitación de Cody la Oda de la alegría de Beethoven. En este mismo episodio, también se puede apreciar la canción de T.K llamada Be all right en la tienda de Yolei. También, en el episodio 12, se oye a Gatomon tararaer la canción «''Brave Heart», usada en la serie como música de fondo. * En el episodio 13, en el lugar conocido como Mar Oscuro, un digimon llamado Dragomon aparece, llamando a Kari a su mundo. Este personaje aparece representado sólo en una inquietante silueta, y no vuelve a aparecer en la serie, siendo abandonado su posible papel como antagonista. Todo este capítulo es una referencia a las obras de H.P. Lovecraft, ya que el nombre original de Dragomon, Dagomon, es una referencia al cuento de Lovecraft Dagón; su fisonomía misma (revelada en videojuegos y en las siguientes temporadas) recuerda al mismo Cthulhu. También, cuando Kari camina sola por la calle, pasa junto a una señal en la que se lee "Innsmouth", un lugar ficticio de los Mitos de Cthulhu. * En el mismo capítulo, Kari encuentra a varios Divermon capturados por el Emperador Digimon. Cuando Kari está a punto de irse del lugar con T.K., los Divermon dicen a Kari que se quede con ellos para procrear y crear descendientes más poderosos para enfrenarse a su «Dios», algo que fue evidentemente censurado en todos los demás doblajes, en los que simplemente dicen que se quede con ellos para ser su reina. Un dato curioso es que los Divermon aparecidos en ese episodio son más delgados y oscuros, y no llevan el propulsor a la espalda que les caracteriza en el resto de la serie; además, cuando dialogan con Kari al final, cambian de forma y se convierten en extrañas criaturas que parecen estar hechas literalmente de oscuridad, lo que indica que podrían no ser Divermon, sino otro tipo de seres inspirados en los Profundos de Lovecraft. * El nombre original de MaloMyotismon es BelialVamdemon, un juego de palabras entre Belial y Vamdemon, el nombre original de Myotismon. * En el episodio 14, cuando Yolei habla con Digitamamon aparece un digiegg que es de Mimi (digiegg de la pureza) pero claramente se oye decir digiegg de la sinceridad. Al parecer, para Digimon Adventure 02, le cambiaron el nombre de 'Pureza' por 'Sinceridad', creando una confusión. * En el mismo episodio, en el restaurante puede oirse el "Wals de las Flores". * En el capítulo 16 al emblema de Joe le llaman emblema de la confianza o fiabilidad pero en Digimon Adventure 01, 'Sinceridad' es el nombre del emblema de Joe. * En el episodio 19, cuando el Emperador Digimon se sumerje en el Remolino Oscuro para encontrar los datos de los digimon malignos, encuentra a Devimon (en algo similar a un flashback) y comienza a absorberlo; entonces comienza a sonar la voz de Devimon, que le advierte de no profundizar en los poderes de la oscuridad. Esta advertencia fue borrada en algunos doblajes. * En el episodio 28, Digmon y Stingmon son controlados por Arukenimon y atacan a Exveemon. Sin embargo, en algunos doblajes fue quitada una escena en la que Digmon clava sus taladros en la entrepierna de Exveemon. * En el episodio 33 cuando Silphymon ataca lanza un poder llamado «Bola de energía» y en el capítulo 34 lanza el mismo poder pero llamado «Fuerza luminosa». * En el episodio 43 se oye a LadyDevimon decirle a Angewomon «te estaba esperando», lo que se puede interpretar como que, de algún modo, es la misma de Digimon Adventure que busca venganza. * En el mismo episodio 43, Ken tiene un flashback de su primer viaje al Digimundo con Wormmon. En él que se ve a sí mismo junto con Ryō Akiyama derrotando a Milleniummon, quien justo después de morir utiliza lo último que le queda de poder para atacar a Ryō con las semillas de la oscuridad, pero Ken lo salva interponiéndose y recibiendo el ataque en el cuello. Este suceso fue lo que originó su posterior caída y transformación en el Emperador de los Digimon, y pertenece a la continuidad de Digimon Tag Tamers. * En el episodio 42, cuando Matt y Ken hablan con el guardia para ue los deje entrar al palacio Maya, y este les apunta con un arma. Es extraño que esta escena no haya sido censurada. Música * Opening: "Target ~Akai Shōgeki~" (ターゲット～赤い衝撃～) (Target (Red Crash)) interpretado por Kōji Wada (episodio 1 - 50) * Ending 1: "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" (アシタハアタシノカゼガフク) (Tomorrow My Wind Will Blow) (episodio 1 - 25) interpretado por Ai Maeda * Ending 2: "Itsumo Itsu Demo" (いつも　いつでも) (Always Whenever) (episodio 26 - 50) interpretado por Ai Maeda * Insert 1: "Break Up!" interpretado por Ayumi Miyazaki (armodigievolución) * Insert 2: "Brave Heart" (Digimon Adventure) interpretado por Ayumi Miyazaki (normal digievolución) * Insert 3: "Beat Hit!" interpretado por Ayumi Miyazaki (DNA digievolución) * Insert 4: "Butter~Fly" (Digimon Adventure) interpretado por Kōji Wada (episodio 50) * Insert 5: "Minna no Christmas" (みんなのクリスマス) (Everyone's Christmas) interpretado por Kōji Wada (canción de Navidad) * Insert 6: "Tenshi no Inori" (天使の祈り) (The Angel's Prayers) interpretado por Ai Maeda * Insert 7: "Bokura no Digital World" (僕らのデジタルワールド) (Our Digital World) interpretado por Kōji Wada y Ai Maeda Álbumes de Banda sonora * Single Hit Parade (2000) # Target ~Akai Shōgeki~ (ターゲット～赤い衝撃～) (Target (Red Crash)) - Kōji Wada # Zettai All Right ~Digimental Up! (絶対オーライ ~デジメンタルアップ!~) (Absolutely All Right (Digimental Up!)) - Armor Shinkers # Now is the time!! - Ai Maeda # Boku wa Boku Datte (僕は僕だって) (Because I'm Me) - Kōji Wada # Break Up! - Ayumi Miyazaki # Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku (アシタハアタシノカゼガフク) (Tomorrow My Wind Will Blow) - Ai Maeda # Break Up! - Ayumi Miyazaki # Stand By Me ～Hito Natsu no Bouken～ A DAY IN THE BOY'S LIFE VERSION ～PROMISED LAND (スタンド・バイ・ミー~ひと夏の冒険~A DAY IN THE BOY’S LIFE VERSION~PROMISED LAND) (Stand By Me (One Summer's Adventure) A DAY IN THE BOY’S LIFE VERSION~PROMISED LAND - Ai Maeda Disquera :BGM * Christmas Fantasy # Minna no Christmas (みんなのクリスマス) (Everyone's Christmas) - Kōji Wada # Jingle Bells - Taisuke Yamamoto & Megumi Urawa # Mama ga Santa ni Kiss wo Shita (ママがサンタにキッスした) (I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus) - Jogress Shinkers # Daisuke to Ken no Kaimono Carol (大輔と賢の買い物キャロル) (Daisuke and Ken's Shopping Carol) - Reiko Kiuchi & Romi Paku # Tenshi no Inori (天使の祈り) (The Angel's Prayers) - Ai Maeda Disquera :BGM * Best Hit Parade (2001) # Target ~Akai Shōgeki~ (ターゲット～赤い衝撃～) (Target (Red Crash)) - Kōji Wada # Break Up! - Ayumi Miyazaki # Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku (アシタハアタシノカゼガフク) (Tomorrow My Wind Will Blow) - Ai Maeda # Zettai All Right ~Digimental Up! (絶対オーライ ~デジメンタルアップ!~) (Absolutely All Right (Digimental Up!)) - Armor Shinkers # Brave Heart (Arranger's Remix Version) - Ayumi Miyazaki # Boku wa Boku Datte (僕は僕だって) (Because I'm Me) - Kōji Wada # Itsumo Itsu Demo (いつも　いつでも) (Always Whenever) - Ai Maeda # Brave Heart - Ayumi Miyazaki # Now is the time!! - Ai Maeda # Tobira ~Door~ (Acoustic Version) ( 扉 DOOR(アコースティックヴァージョン)) (Gate (Door) (Acoustic Version)) Teen-Age Wolves # Target ~Akai Shōgeki~ (Director's Version) (ターゲット~赤い衝撃~(ディレクターズヴァージョン)) (Target (Red Crash) (Director's Version)) - Kōji Wada # Itsumo Itsu Demo (Producer's Version) (いつもいつでも(プロデューサーズヴァージョン) (Always Whenever (Producer's Version)) - Ai Maeda # Butter-Fly (Theatre Size No. 3) - Kōji Wada Disquera :BGM Categoría:Digimon Categoría:Anime de 2000 Categoría:Series de Anime Categoría:Series dobladas al español en México Categoría:Series dobladas al español en España